kanda's hair has been cut!
by Rin asa uchiha
Summary: what happens to a rabbit when kanda notices his hair is cut off? read and find out (i do not own d gray amnT.T) please read and review good or bad thank you!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the black order. Kanda Yu made his way to Jerry's window to order his usual soba and green tea. As Kanda started eating he saw the usagi sit down in front of him.

"Hey Yu-Chan!" Lavi yelled. Kanda gave him a grunt in greeting. Lavi started squirming in his seat looking nervous. When Kanda was done eating, he got up and put his dishes away. Kanda seen that Lavi hasn't moved from his spot. He shrugged it off. As he walked back to his room everyone was staring at him, he would glare back at them, and they would run away.

When he reached his room, he grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. As he started the shower, he took off his clothes. He checked the temperature and stepped in. He just stand there letting the water run over his body. He grabbed the shampoo, as he rubbed the shampoo in his hair he notices something. He quickly rinsed his hair. When the shampoo was rinsed out of his hair he ran out of the shower and looked in the mirror. His breath hitched. It was gone, his hair was gone! His long silky hair was cut shoulder length.

Kanda quickly got dressed. When he was done he ran back to the cafeteria screaming. "USAGI!" Everyone who was in his way he would glare at them, which sent them screaming.

Lavi heard Kanda; suddenly rabbit ears and tail appeared as he ran to his room. Kanda saw him running, and chased him. When Lavi was about to shut the door, but Kanda put his foot in the way. Lavi started backing away. "Ka-Kanda." Lavi whispered. Kanda could see Lavi shaking, and gave a predatory smirk. Lavi turn to run to the bathroom.

He made it to the door but Kanda wrapped his arm around his waist and picked him up and brought him into the bathroom shutting and locking the door. Lavi was trying to get out of his grasp. "Let me go!" Lavi yelled grabbing Kanda's arms trying to get to unwrap from his waist. Kanda started to undressing Lavi and tossed him into the tub while he undressed himself. Lavi watched Kanda look around the bathroom.

Kanda smiled and reached for…rope!? Why is there rope in the bathroom?! Kanda walked to Lavi and tied his hands behind his back of course Lavi fought back. "You cut my hair." Kanda growled into Lavi's ear. This sent a shiver down his spine. Kanda gave chuckle.

Kanda started to gently rub the inside of Lavi's thigh sending more shivers down Lavi's spine again. Then without any warning Kanda thrusted into Lavi earning a painful scream from Lavi. Kanda didn't even wait for Lavi to get used to him, Kanda started at a slow pace then he started to move faster and harder. He was purposely missing Lavi's prostate. Hey he was punishing him!

After a few thrust Kanda flipped Lavi onto his stomach. He pulled almost all the way out and thrusted in as hard as he could getting another painful scream from Lavi. "Please K-Ka-Kanda stop!" Lavi started to cry. Lavi had his face on the bottom of the tub and ass in the air.

Kanda started thrusting wildly showing that he's about cum. He came with a grunt while Lavi screamed his name. "Kandaaaaaa!" Lavi came hard.

Kanda removed himself to look at the damage. There was blood and semen. "We're not done yet, Rabi." Kanda said, his accent showing its self-known. Kanda untied Lavi's arms. "Hold yourself up, on your hands, good boy." Lavi was having a hard time holding himself up. He could feel Kanda opening his cheeks to look at his entrance. Kanda watched as the fluids leave Lavi's body. "Please… sto- AH" "No talking." There was a nice red hand print on Lavi's right cheek.

Lavi whimpered. His arms were killing him, they were burning. Lavi jerked his body. Kanda had put two fingers in Lavi's ass taking the semen and blood out of his ass. Kanda moved his fingers to Lavi's mouth. "Suck." Kanda commanded. Lavi took the two fingers into his mouth sucking them lightly, slipping his tongue though the two fingers. Kanda pulled his fingers out and licked them.

There was a thump. Kanda looked at Lavi. He was now laying on his side panting. "'Tch, who said you could lay down." Kanda growled. Lavi flinched at how harsh Kanda's voice was. Kanda finally turned on the water taking the shower head. "Stand up." Kanda ordered. Lavi didn't move so Kanda grabbed Lavi's arm and ripped him off the floor. Lavi cried out at the pain in his lower back. "This is punishment for laying down." Kanda shoved the shower head up Lavi's ass, the water was warm. "Ah!" Kanda pushed Lavi up on the wall, Lavi was facing Kanda.

Kanda started attacking Lavi's neck with kisses and bites. Kanda moved down. He flicked Lavi's nipple in one hand and he bites the other one hard earning another pained cry.

"Please Kanda. I-it wasn't m-me." Kanda moved down to Lavi's hip and bit him again. Kanda moved to the inside of Lavi's thigh and bit down hard enough to draw blood - which he did- "Allen i-it was Allen!" Kanda removed the shower head and watched the water fall out of his entrance.

Kanda put Lavi's legs over his shoulder. He licked at Lavi's hole taking the blood left over into his mouth. "Ah! K-K-ka-Kanda, yo-you were wa-watching me the w-whole time!" Kanda stopped what he was doing. 'Shit the usagi is right!" Kanda removed his tongue. Lavi thought he was safe now, but Kanda slowly lowered Lavi onto his member. Lavi tensed, he did **_NOT_** want to feel that pain again. "I promise, it won't hurt this time." Lavi nodded and let Kanda slide into him the rest of the way down. Lavi gave the ok. Kanda started out slow, then he got faster and harder, hitting Lavi's prostate every time. Lavi was so close. "KANDA~~~" "LAVI!"

_TIME SKIP_

Kanda put Lavi in his bed gently. Kanda got dressed then looked into the mirror. He did not look like him. "Kanda, you look good with short hair." Kanda turned around with a smirk on his face. Kanda walked over to Lavi and gave him a soft kiss. "I'll be back." Lavi nodded his head. Kanda left with a wave. Few minutes later you hear. "I'M SORRY!" Lavi laughed. ( Lavi laughed because he heard Allen scream.)

**My brother ace is writing a ova so please wait for the next chapter!**

**And I'm so sorry me and my brother were talking about what would happen if some on cut his hair off. I'm so sorry!**

**.Thanks again ^^ **


	2. note note note

Hey! I have a request from all of you who are reading my stories! First of I would love to thank you for reading my stories and to some of you who review to my stories I love you a little more. ^^

And if any of you are Arthur's please make a link x Allen, deak x lavi, or and neah –or 14th- x Allen It is very hard to find these stories. Please please please.

Love, **_Rin asa uchiha 3_**


End file.
